mongolian barbeque
by Yuubaby19
Summary: Kanda is on a mission when his train breaks down and when he's forced to socialize with a certain redheaded citizen of the town he's in he gets a little more then he expected. Starts out before Lavi enters the Order so... yeah.. no Allen... yet... maybe someday... i suck at this.
1. Chapter 1

**So... this is my first story that I've posted and I'm not sure it'll be any good, but here it is...**

**Sadly I do not own man or any of the characters in this story except for the tiny little unimportant side characters.**

* * *

'_Ants. That's the perfect way to describe them. Finders are like ants,_' he decides as he sits in the train car listening to the sound of the train's wheels on the tracks below. '_Annoying little bugs that can't really harm anybody, yet it still puts a smile on your face to smash a few whenever you see them crawling around_.' He continues staring mindlessly out the window, to consumed in his thoughts to really see what he was looking at. '_I hate finders. They're completely useless, pathetic beings and I am really going to kill Komui for sending me on yet another mission with these stupid little ants of the exorcist world yet again. And after I repeatedly told him I didn't need- or want- to be stuck with any finders on my missions. Hell, I've put that fact in every mission report I've filled out since I became an exorcist. I swear as soon as I get back I'm going to rip-'_

The train comes screeching to a halt, throwing him out of his seat and his thoughts. '_Wait, we can't be there yet. We should still have couple hours left.' _He thinks as he gets up off the floor of the train car. '_And what the hell kind of stop was that? I am going to kill if this takes to long.' _He walks over to the door of his cubby and just as he pulls the door open a finder reaches up as if to knock. The finder jumps slightly when his eyes meet the cold blue ones glaring back at him.

"Oh- uh, it seems the train is having some unexpected trouble with its engine. They say it should be fixed around tomorrow afternoon" the nervousness of the finder is apparent on his face as he reluctantly tells the long haired exorcist the bad news. This wasn't his first mission with the feared Kanda. He knew all about the short temper of this certain exorcist. He had seen the effects of the exorcist's anger first hand one afternoon in the cafeteria when he took down a finder that was easily three times said black haired teen's size. Long story short- everybody feared Kanda and absolutely no one made him angry, at least not unless they had a death wish.

'_Great.' _he thinks as he watches the finder nervously try to explain the problem with the train. _'So pathetic. He hasn't even realized I'm not listening to a single word of his annoying chatter.' _

Finally the finder holds out a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. "Here is the hotel we'll be staying at. I will take your things there for you. We will return to the train station around noon tomorrow and continue to our destination." The finder bows and waits for the onslaught of curse words and anger to pour out of the other's mouth, but surprisingly it never comes. After about a minute of waiting he looks up to see the black haired teen putting his jacket on and strapping his sword to his belt.

After he's finished, Kanda brushes past the stunned finder silently, grabbing the scrap of paper and shoving it into his pocket. He hears the young man release a sigh of relief and a single word passes through his mind before he exits the train. _'Pathetic.'_ As he walks out of the station he looks at the town he's being forced to stay in tonight. It certainly wasn't the biggest town in the world, but he had stayed in smaller.

Deciding that he'd rather not be stuck in a boring hotel room for the rest of the day he starts walking towards what looked like a market. But as soon as he walks down the crowded street of people and booths he realizes how bad of an idea this really was. Immediately the crowd fills with whispers and all of them seemed to be directed at him.

He pretended not to notice, but his body tensed with anger as he listened to the towns' people whisper as he passed them. Normal whispering about a strange new comer dressed in black and carrying a sword he could handle but these people seemed to care less about his attire or that he was carrying a deadly weapon he could use to slit each one of their throats with- which at that moment sounded like a good idea to the exorcist. But no, it seemed all these people cared about was the how 'beautiful' this 'young lady' was and what it was 'she' came here for. Three words repeated over and over in his head and each time his anger levels rose more and more.

'_Beautiful. Lady. She. Beautiful. Lady. She. Beautiful. La- I will murder everybody in this whole damn town. I don't even care about this retarded mission anymore. I am going to slice each one of these people in half with mugen' _He reaches down towards mugen feeling his anger level reach its peak, but stops himself halfway. _'Calm down. You can't murder a whole town just because they think you are a... woman.'_ He hears a group of guys snicker and a plan immediately starts to form in his head. He smirks as he stops to pretend to be interested at one of the booths a little ways down from the group of guys. _'Just far enough for them to think I'm out of hearing range.'_

He continues browsing the booth as he listens in on the conversation of the group. There are three of them; all a few inches taller and slightly more muscular then him. One has a terrible buzz cut and black hair, the second is blonde with shaggy hair and the third has bright red hair with a bandana holding it back. Two of the three look at the long haired exorcist once again before continuing the conversation.

"Man, I can't take my eyes off her, who is that?" the black haired guy asks his two friends.

The redhead just shrugs.

"I'm not sure; I've never seen her before. She must have come off the train that broke down." The blonde answers shaking his head.

Kanda had to bite back harder on his anger as he continued to listen. Her. She. God how he hated those words more then any other words. Those simple words always managed to piss him off so badly, especially when they were used in reference to him. And it didn't help that he could almost feel the lust leaking out of those losers as they practically eye-raped him every time they glanced over to check him out.

"Uh- guys, I don't think that's a woman…." The redhead muttered to his friends. He could feel the murderous aura that radiated around the long haired stranger. Although it seemed the rest of the town was oblivious to that fact. Maybe it was because of his training that he noticed or maybe everybody else had elevators that didn't go all the way to the top floor. Either way, there were two things he knew. First, this knew stranger was definitely a beautiful guy. Second, he was definitely a dangerous one as well. And both these facts made him increasingly interesting in the redhead's eyes- well eye.

"What? How is that not a woman?" the blonde asks "I mean sure she's kinda flat chested, but look at those curves. Those are definitely the curves of a female body and a sexy one at that. If I could hook up with that tonight I would be a very satisfied man."

Kanda's murderous aura grew tenfold when he heard that. _'I will definitely kill that man. And his friends. It'll be slow, painful, and worse then anything they've ever experienced before. They piss me off so badly.'_

Sensing the anger of the stranger grow the redhead tries to reason with his friends. "But I just don't-"

He gets interrupted by the black haired one. "Look, let's just go find out for ourselves, shall we?" the blonde gives an approving look and the redhead shakes his head with an expression that screams 'BAD IDEA'. He's pretty sure his two companions are going to breath their last breathes today.

Ignoring the protest, the other two start walking towards Kanda and he suppresses his desire to cut their throats open right then. _'I don't want to scare them off before I have my chance to carry out my plan' _he thought as the men drew closer.

The redhead reluctantly followed mumbling under his breath, "'Kay… if you want to die that badly, be my guest."

As they get closer to the long black haired teen, the redhead feels the murderous aura disappear and he glances at the source of said aura curiously. _'Huh? Was it all just my imagination? No, there is no way I imagined that much hostility leaking out of him... But dang, he looks even more like a woman up close. His skin is flawlessly pale, his hair looks so soft, and those eyes are probably the most beautiful blue I've ever seen'_

His black haired friend interrupts the thoughts of the other when he says, "Excuse me Miss-" he didn't get another word out before Kanda landed a hard punch to the stomach of the taller man, his murderous aura in full flare and the intent to kill shining clearly in the blue eyes the redhead had just been admiring seconds ago. By now a small group of people had begun to form around the group.

"Not exactly as planned but, I couldn't let him finish that sentence." Kanda spat out letting a dangerous smirk creep across his face. The three sets of eyes widened- along with several observers' eyes as well- at hearing the stranger's voice which was indeed male.

After the blonde recovered from his shock of both the voice and the sudden attack to his friend, he quickly ran towards the exorcist ready for a fight. "Why you stupid little-" his sentence was cut off when a fist came in contact with his jaw, knocking a few of his teeth loose and possibly cracking it. With both men down on the ground, Kanda pulled mugen from its holder and crouched down between the two men, grabbing the blonde by his hair and putting mugen to the throat of the other.

"Give me one good reason to not cut you two into pieces. You worthless excuses for 'real men'" Kanda said pulling at the hair he had in his hand and putting slight pressure on mugen.

"What do you think you're doing? You're gonna kill us with all these people around? You'll go to jail you crazy son of-" the blond spouted with a pained expression and in the blink of an eye mugen switched from one throat to the other, cutting the previous throat slightly as a warning. The guy with a buzz cut grabbed his throat as a slight trail of blood ran down it and he took off running, leaving the blonde on the ground with mugen at his throat and only the mercy of the swordsman keeping him alive.

"Che. Nice friend you have there, leaving you to die all alone." Kanda muttered sarcastically.

Just as the blonde was about to give up on any hope of escape, the redhead came to his rescue. "Now, now, I think he's learned his lesson, don't you?"

Kanda pushed mugen slightly harder against the blonde's throat as a response, his eyes not moving from the small bit of blood that was now running across mugen's blade.

"Okay, okay, he gets it. You don't like being called a woman. But it's not totally his fault…. In his defense you are a beautiful man." The red head gulps, wondering if he made the best decision in trying to save this guy he called his 'friend'. He got his answer when Kanda's grip on the blonde disappeared and reappeared on his pants leg pulling him down and making him hit his head on the ground, hard.

"What the hell did you just say?" Kanda was on the redhead in seconds; his knee pressing rather harshly against the other's chest. _'And to think I was going to let this one live. I guess he just blew that chance.' _

"Ow ow ow ow. That's not what I meant, I was just trying to say that you're very, ya know, attractive. It was supposed to be a compliment." The red head gave the other male a friendly grin and this made the other stop in shock.

'_A…compliment? What the hell does this guy think he's trying to pull?'_ Kanda looked at the face of the redhead and released some of the pressure he had on the other one's chest when his blue eyes met the green eye- why hadn't he noticed the eye patch before- and saw no trace of mockery, but simple honesty in it._ 'He's seriously trying to sweet talk his way out of getting murdered?... Well, he has guts, I'll admit that much. But I'll take more then guts to get out of this' _Kanda intensified his glare and moved mugen to the throat of the one eyed boy under him.

"Really, I mean it. I never thought you were a woman and I never plan to accuse you of being one in the future. I really just think you're an attractive man." The redhead explained when he saw the doubt in the swordsman's eyes growing. He pleaded silently with the man above him for what seemed like hours. Finally the pressure on his chest disappeared completely and the Japanese teen stood up, allowing the redhead to do the same. "Now that we have that all settled, you should probably work on that temper." He quickly raised his hands defensively when a glare was sent his way. "Kidding. Anyway, I'm Deak." He held out his hand to the blue eyed teen. "You are?" he continued when he didn't get any response.

After putting mugen back in its holder Kanda looked at the hand that was still held out for him to take then turned and walked away, leaving Deak behind. _'What a complete waste of time. I didn't even get to take out my anger on those guys thanks to that stupid redhead. I should have killed him right there... he wasn't worth the effort.' _ Kanda reasoned in his head as said redhead came up behind him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Ya know, that's rather harsh, just leavin' me behind back there. And all I want is to be your friend. Don't I even get a name?"

"I don't care about making friends. And I'd really rather not be bothered by a complete baka like you." Kanda spat shrugging off the arm around his shoulder and ignoring the question completely.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad. Who knows you may even end up liking me." Deak looks over at the doubtful expression on the swordsman's face and decides to change his previous statement. "Ok, so maybe you'll at least tolerate me… Maybe."

Kanda shakes his head his expression unchanging. "Why are you still here? I told you I don't like you and seeing as how I'll be leaving tomorrow chances are I will never like you or even begin to tolerate you. Ever."

"You never know, a lot can happen in 24 hours."

By now the two had reached the end of the street. There were hardly any people on this end and no more booths. Kanda stopped and turned to the redhead, his frustration apparent on his face. "Look, I don't know anything about you, I don't want to know anything about you and if you don't leave me alone I am going to get mugen out and cut you to pieces." Kanda moved his hand towards mugen to show his seriousness but the redhead didn't move.

"What is so wrong with making a friend for the night? It's gotta be better then going back to a lonely hotel room." The redhead gave a hopeful smile. _'Yeah, way to play it cool. God, I must seem desperate. I don't even know why I care so much, I'm just so curious about him, and it doesn't hurt that he's probably one of the prettiest people I've ever met... Now that I think about it, I think I've seen him before. Perhaps, on one of my other missions…no that can't be it. Then where? Either way, I can't seem to leave him alone. This is definitely not what I should be doing… Jiji is gonna kill me if he finds out about this.'_

Kanda sighs, breaking the thoughts of the other. "You're so damn persistent." _'Really, what is this guy thinking? Why won't he just give up already?... Still, hanging out with him does sound better then going to the hotel. And I guess it could be worse.' _His mind flashes back to when he first walked through the market, with all those people staring at him. _'If I'm with someone who lives here maybe I won't stick out so much'_

"Yes, I know. So what do you say? Friends for the night?" Deak says holding out his hand once more.

"Che. Not even close to it."

"Can I at least know you're name?"

"Kanda."

'_Kanda, huh?' _Deak smiles at the Japanese man then it hits him like a pillowcase full of bricks. _'So that's it.'_ He pulls the bandana out of his hair letting it fall down in his face slightly. "So Kanda, you were on that train that broke down right?"

The other teen nods as he looks the redhead over for the first time. _'He looks so different then everybody in this town. And I doubt many people could pull that look off, I mean really, he looks like a freaking pirate. But I have to admit, he's actually pretty good looking.'_ The redhead was currently dressed in a slightly baggy black shirt- the neck of which was a v that went half way down his torso and the sleeves went to his forearms- tight white jeans, a red chain hanging down, boots that ended just above his knees and his arms and neck were adorned with several bracelets and necklaces. _'Compared to what everybody else is wearing, I'd say he isn't really from here.'_

"Did you come here alone?"

"Does it really matter?" Kanda really didn't see where this conversation was going so when the redhead said his next statement shock completely over took all the black haired teen's emotions.

"No, I'm just trying to figure out when would be a good time to ask you to go on a date with me." the redhead put on his best flirty smile hoping it would persuade the other male to take him up on his offer. _'Yeah, I am so dead if Jiji finds out about this, but what do I have to lose?' _

"Are you retarded?" the question was harshly said but nothing else came to Kanda's mind at that moment. Did he seriously just get asked out on a date by the very guy he had just tried to kill a few minutes ago? Confusion took over when the shock faded and he just stared at the hopeful, waiting face of the other male.

After a few minutes the redhead spoke again, "What do ya say, Kanda?"

Kanda shook his head slowly "No way. What part of 'I don't like you' are you not getting?"

"The 'don't' part." Deak said seriously, flirty grin still dancing on his lips. "I have this theory that you actually do like me, or at least I interest you in some way." Slowly he took a step towards the Japanese man making him take a step back in response.

"You are 100% wrong there. I could care less about you. You're the one that followed me, remember." Kanda replied, one hand tightening on mugen as the redhead took another step towards him, this time, however, Kanda stayed in his place, the two were now less then a foot apart.

"This is true. So maybe I'm the one interested in you, either way, I still want to go on a date with you. Come on, it's just one night, right? Have some fun."

"You don't even know me." Sure it was a poor response, but it was the only one the exorcist could think of at the moment. He'd never been in this situation before; everybody had always run away once he threatened them. And now here he was with this complete stranger asking him on a date.

"I know plenty about you." The disbelieving look on the other's face maked him continue. "Japanese descent, trained and mastered several forms of martial arts, a beyond excellent swordsman, obviously not going on a pleasure trip, a non-existent temper, and you think I'm a cocky redhead that is way to full of himself. Yet you can't manage to actually kill me even though part- or most- of you wants to."

"Che, I have to admit, you're instincts are good. Except that if I really wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. However, you aren't worth the effort."

"Again, that's a bit harsh."

"You're point?"

"You hurt my feelings, go on a date with me to make it up to me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Onegai?"

"Kesshite."

"Qǐng?"

"Méiyŏu"

"Alstublieft, ole hyvä, palun, s'il vous plait, bitte, parakalộ, per favore, placet, por favor, pozhaluista, lüffen?"

"Geen, ei, ei, non, nein, óchi, no, non, não, net, yok. How many more languages do you know?" _'It's about time all this traveling to foreign countries paid off'._

"5. You?"

"6. I travel a lot."

"As do I. See we have stuff in common. We could work this out…. So what do you say? Watashitoisshoni hidzuke ni idō shimasu?" Once again, that green eye happily watched as the other teen contemplated the question._ 'Man, I've never had to work this hard to get a date. Of course all my other dates weren't this interesting. Maybe a little bit of fight will make things fun.' _

Finally Kanda smirked, "You think you're so much better then a lonely hotel room? Prove it. If you can convince me, I'll go on a date with you." This plan would get him to leave him alone for sure, at least he thought so. Silence followed the last statement and just when Kanda began to think that he won, he was pushed up against a wall by the redhead who now had the sexiest, most playful smirk that Kanda had never seen before.

"Fine. If that's how you want it, I'll prove it." Deak's one green eye was now glowing with the playful curiosity he felt as he slowly got closer, his face stopping only a few inches away from the confused expression on the other's face. _'His eyes are even more beautiful up close. So many different shades of blue. I think I could stare at them all day. God, I sound like a love sick puppy. Focus.' _

Deak closes the space between their faces, kissing the other teen gently at first, slowly convincing the other's soft lips to respond. Once the black haired teen starts to kiss back, the redhead deepens the kiss, his hand running up the other boy's chest and resting on his cheek while his other hand wraps around the other's waist. Before long both teens are lost in the other's kiss. It wasn't until they had to break apart for air that they realized how long the kiss had lasted. They looked at each other silently trying to understand how they felt at that moment. The silence continued for a few minutes both boys lost in their own thoughts.

'_Well… that was unexpected.' _Kanda replayed the kiss in his mind. He could still feel the redhead's lips moving against his in that sweet yet passionate kiss. His lips were soft and his mouth tasted sweet, like he had just eaten candy. Thinking about it made him secretly ache for more. He wanted the redhead to lean in again and take control of his lips once again. He wanted to tangle his fingers in that red hair, feel that arm wrap around his waist some more. _'Oh my God, I'm just as bad as those guys I beat up earlier. What the hell is wrong with me? It's all this guy's fault, he had to go and do _that _to me...' _Kanda's confusion only grew the more he thought about how he felt and how much he didn't want to feel the way he did.

Deak on the other hand was lost in his complete satisfaction of a job well done. _'I did it. He's definitely gonna go on that date with me. I mean there is no way he doesn't feel the same way about that kiss. It was way too good to be one sided... but still he looks more confused now then he did before I kissed him. I wonder what he's thinking... I can't take this silence anymore, I have to know.' _

With that the redhead cleared his throat and broke the silence, pulling Kanda out of his thoughts. "So? Is it a date?"

"Your persistence annoys me."

"I'm gonna consider that a yes."

"A deal's a deal." Was all Kanda said but it was enough for the redhead who became instantly happy and kissed the other on the cheek quickly. "Don't get so happy about it!" Kanda yelled angrily as a little pink tinted his cheeks. Just then a loud growl noise interrupted the angry moment.

"Ok so first up is food because apparently I'm starving" Deak patted his growling stomach lightly. "To the restaurant!" He turned and started walking back out to the street pausing for a moment to look back Kanda. "Do you like spaghetti?"

A simple nod was all the response the redhead got as Kanda followed after him as he walked happily toward an Italian restaurant a few blocks away, blabbing on and on about any random topic he could think of, Kanda getting annoyed and smacking the redhead every now and then. From far away the pair looked like the best of friends, ones that had known each other for all their lives rather then a couple hours and for a moment even the pair had forgotten they'd only just met earlier that day.

* * *

**What do ya think? Good? Bad? Wonderful? Terrible? Okayish maybe? Let me know what you guys think. If somebody other then my friend likes it then I will continue because I can't deny people I don't know. I can deny my friends, they're weird and too demanding. (Hehe...I love you guys if you're reading this) I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors in this... I don't have anybody to edit for me except my friends and their grammar is worse then mine. Anyway, thanks for reading, and review please with any suggestions/comments.**


	2. Apologies

**So this isn't the second chapter, but it is an apology for not putting the second chapter up yet. I almost had the second chapter finished but then the flash drive it was saved on literally broke into pieces and I lost everything. So for a while there I was upset and every time I tried to rewrite it, it turned out like crap so I pushed it off. And then I got swamped in other projects and after that there were computer issues and family issues and just plain laziness issues and now I have the flu... Long story short, I have a lot of issues and the second chapter still isn't finished. And for that I'm sorry.**

**That being said, I hope to get the new chapter finished and posted soon. And thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed this story so far I'm actually quite surprised so many people like it. I'm also planning on starting a new story that is actually an RP with one of my friends, but that won't be for a while. It won't be LavixKanda, but that's all I'm gonna say about that one, gotta keep them guessing and all that good stuff~**

Anyway, I'm sorry again for taking so long to get this done and I hope you guys enjoy the future chapters of this story as well as my other stories when I add them! Bye~


End file.
